You will regret
by PJOMIA1199
Summary: Annabeth swears Percy will regret breaking up with her.To percabeth fans this isn't what it seems. Make sure to read the 2nd chapter before hating the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so yea I'm supposed to be working on my other story right now but I'm on writers block. (Also my computer totally broke down so I couldn't really write my story.) Song I'm listening to: We are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift**

Today is officially the worst day of my life. I was at the strawberry fields picking well strawberries with Katie Gardner, when Percy walks up to us. We had been dating for a little over 3 months by now. "Annabeth, we need to talk." Drew was standing next to him laughing and looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"I'll be right back Katie." I said. I wiped off my hands and went over to Percy.

"Sorry wise girl." He says. "But I'm breaking up with you. See Drew has good looks and is well more my type. We can still be friends though, right?" I looked at him. Tears started to well up in my eyes. How could Percy, my Percy break up with me?

"Yea sure friends." I hate Drew, and Percy will regret breaking up with me. He'll see.

"Thanks for looking at this situation reasonably Annabeth. Well see you around." I walked back to Katie.

"Hey Katie do you think you could finish I've-."

"I get it I'll be fine I mean daughter of Demeter here I'll have it done in a breeze."

I raced to my cabin. When I got there Matthew my half- brother was just leaving.

"Annabeth did that jerk Percy dump you because I will totally hit him for you." He cracked all of his knuckles.

"Nah I just fell down." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me but he left anyways. I sat on my bed and just cried. I pulled a box from underneath my bed. It was filled with pictures of Percy and me when we were dating. I picked them all up and tore them in half. I made a decision right then and there that I will never date Percy again.

"CAMP COUNCILERS PLEASE MEET AT THE BIG HOUSE ASAP BECAUSE WE HAVE AN ISSUE. STOLLS DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT BRINGING YOUR EXPLOSIVE HOT SAUCE BALLOONS! GARDENER PLEASE STOP THROWING STRAWBERRIES AT TRAVIS!"

When I got to the big house everyone was already there.

"Councilors may I have your attention. One of our new campers has disappeared. Some of you may know him. His name is Dustin. Dustin Butchers of the Hermes cabin. It is our duty-." Chiron was cut off by Travis and Conner.

"WAT ONE OUR OWN KIN. WAT WILL WE EVER DO. We volunteer for the quest."

"I volunteer!" I shouted

"I volunteer to." Of course Percy volunteers.

"Me to." Ugghh Drew to.

I didn't think this was possible but today just got worse.

**So what do you think. Next chapter will be coming soon.**

**Your fellow writer -Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I wanted to but I got caught up in school and didn't have time. But thank you to the awesome people who stood by and waited patiently. The next chapter is finally here.**

Annie won't know what hit her. I was walking through this dreadful demi-god supermall. There were some things I could use though like the nails injected with celestial bronze, silver, and poison so that I can kill demigod, mortal, werewolf, and monster. "Hello welcome to my demigod mall how can I help you?" I grabbed a sword off the table and swung it around blindly as I whirled around._ Crash._ I hit an old rusting machine. Sparks danced through the air.

"Now sweetie did you really have to destroy my introduction robot. It cost 152 drachma you know." Medea walked from her hiding place behind a rack of bloody and ripped togas. " I don't suppose you have 152 do you. Oh well what do you want. "

"Oh just something to make an enemy's boyfriend love me instead."

"Perfect how about a girdle like moms that made people fall in love with her."

"To old fashioned."

"Death threat clip."

"To violent"

"Killing potion"

"_Boring"_

"Love potion?"

"Defecti- Love potion?"

"Yes, Piper Mclean was supposed to take a while back but never did she was too _scared_ to."

I thought about it Percy would love me and Annabeth would never know why. " I'll take it. But what do you want for it?"

"What do I want? A simple task to be done." Medea had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And what might that be." I was a bit worried about my deal.

"Jason Grace, I want him dead."

I walked to the Poseidon cabin, vial in hand. I wanted to break the promise , but I swore on the river of Styx I would do it. Who knows what the gods would do if I broke my promise, worse who knows what Medea would do. I reached the cabin and knocked not realizing I had done so until Percy opened the door.

"Hey Percy!" I said immediately putting on a smile.

" Uh hey drew what do you want?" He said scratching his head nervously.

" Oh I found a vial in the training hall labeled energy boost. I thought you would want it so I brought it over. It smells bad so I thought if I put into some soda it would taste good. I know _you want it._" I said throwing as much charmspeak into those words as I could. He looked at me eyes glazed over.

"You're right I do want some energy drink that smells bad."

"That's the spirit!" I ran over to the fountain in his room and poured some of the potion into a can of soda. I then walked over and handed it to him.

"Hey Drew are you sure this is safe?" He seemed surprised that I wanted to help him.

"Definitely safe." I said. He grabbed the can of soda and chugged it, all of a sudden Percy collapsed.

" Ugggghhhhh I don't feel too good." He said. I helped him up. Something about him was different he didn't seem so- Percy.

I left I had other things to worry about like how I was going to kill that son of Zues.

**Will Drew kill Jason or will she have a heart and save him. Keep reading to find out. The next chapter may be out later today so stay tuned. R&R**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
